


Fanmix: Middle Name Competence

by megyal



Category: Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix about Phil Coulson, with songs by Christina Aguilera, Bobby Darin, The Coasters and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Middle Name Competence

**Author's Note:**

> Background texture of cover-art: http://99mockingbirds.com/textures.php.

xposted at [LJ](http://megyal.livejournal.com/501883.html), [DW](http://megyal.dreamwidth.org/776773.html) and [tumblr](http://pendumonium.tumblr.com/post/35922462333/fanmix-middle-name-competence-a-phil-coulson-fanmix)

  
[](http://anonym.to/?http://www.4shared.com/zip/D167i8Iw/Middle_Name_Competence.html?)

## [full download (zipped folder)](http://anonym.to/?http://www.4shared.com/zip/D167i8Iw/Middle_Name_Competence.html?)

  
[Or preview them separately at [a grooveshark playlist.](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/Middle+Name+Competence/78327776)]

**ETA:** I'm so sorry that this is a 4shared link (which means you either have to get an account or log-in with some social media profile, but mediafire blocked the file.

`` Tracklist  
1\. Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera 2\. Ev'rybody Wants to be a Cat (reprise, The Aristocats OST) 3\. Let's Dance by David Bowie 4\. Shoppin' for clothes by The Coasters 5\. Pass me the salt by Jenny Wilson 6\. Stone Cold Crazy by Queen 7\. A Man of Constant Sorrow (cover, O Brother Where Art Thou OST) 8\. What'd I Say by Bobby Darin 9\. I Know what I am by Band of Skulls 10\. I've been everywhere by Johnny Cash 

** Commentary **

1\. Ain't No Other Man  
This couldn't go anywhere else but at the start of the playlist; I had this song waiting months before the rest of them, because the chorus is totally Coulson: _ain't no other man can stand up next to you, ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_ , because, you know, he wrangles superpowered people.  
Pop-quiz!  
Phil Coulson:  
a. has soul  
b. has class  
c. has style  
d. is bad-ass  
Trick question because the answer is _all of the above_. I think the jazzy-soul feeling of the song really matches that part of the characterisation of P.Cheezy, and I particularly like this lyric: _told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends, told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense_ , because this character seems to be such a fan favourite and it seems that everyone likes to talk about him. At least, everyone whose fics I read.  
 _Do your thing, honey!_

2\. Ev'rybody Wants to be a Cat (reprise, The Aristocats OST)  
I don't really remember watching The Aristocats, but I do remember liking the lyrical version of this song. I love this reprise; there's another one, I think, but it's a bit quicker and rougher. This version is smooth and real calm, even when it gets all harried.

3\. Let's Dance by David Bowie  
I think this would be a song that might play if Coulson is in the middle of a mission going down the drain, or engaged in hand-to-hand combat. I feel that he would throw the rulebook out the window and basically hand one's ass on a platter and then put on his jacket and offer you something to drink.

4\. Shoppin' for clothes by The Coasters  
I like The Coasters; this song has this easy, laid-back feel and I like the sartorial connection. I nearly didn't include it because of how it ends, but maybe there are times when Coulson simply can't pay the price that's asked of him. That's what being a part of SHIELD is about.

5\. Pass me the salt by Jenny Wilson  
I think this song really fits Phil Coulson because it's kind of sly, it's quirky and yet it has this threatening undercurrent, even as the singer is telling someone to come to dinner. So to me there's this aspect of caring for someone (AVENGERS JUST WON'T LISTEN), and arguing with them and then everything just goes down the drain: _bread will do for ammunition, the fucking knife will be just fine, grab anything, we'll start a fight_. Because we all know he can probably kill someone with bread.

6\. Stone Cold Crazy by Queen  
As you were. This is going to sound weird, but I do imagine little movies in my head with these songs-choices as soundtracks; so this one has to do with Phil racing through the doors and rooms and over the roofs of buildings, whether from someone or in pursuit of them, and he's jumping over picket fences or lines of clothing, or leaping down fire-escapes and he's getting too old for this shit but he keeps doing it. 

7\. A Man of Constant Sorrow (cover, O Brother Where Art Thou OST)  
Once I went through a phase of watching O Brother Where Art Thou once a week and my family humoured me, and so we ended up knowing all the songs word for word. _for I'm bound to ride that northern railround, perhaps I'll die upon this train_. Oh gosh. This is why I can't watch the Avengers again, because I can't bear to see that happen. Thank goodness for fandom.

I also like to think that sometimes Phil remembers those times he couldn't help his colleagues or assets.

8\. What'd I Say by Bobby Darin  
I really didn't want to choose a lot of big-band/swing songs, but I can never say no to Bobby Darin. I think Bobby Darin reminds me of Phil Coulson a little, too, life-wise. Love the drum break-down and the chorus. Yes, Agent Coulson. You make us all feel so good. Huhhnn, ohhh...okay what. Twist that thing!

9\. I Know what I am by Band of Skulls  
Gasoline, saccharine...I might as well just type out all the lyrics to this song and rename it _About an Agent_ or something like that. Can't get over that hard rhythm, and the swagger of the vocals. You can't be an Agent with that level of clearance and not have even the slightest bit of swagger...right?  
 _I got the wit that my enemies lack...giving you more when you only want one_  
And that oft-repeated line _I know what I am, they know what they are, so let me be_ is, to me, how he looks at himself in relation to the Avengers.

10\. I've been everywhere by Johnny Cash  
Man in Black connection, YES. One day, I need to read one of those fics where Agent K is Phil's dad (but in my head he's Phil's step-dad). Anyway, enough random side-ways rambling. One of my favourite terms in this fandom is 'wheels-up' and I was re-reading a book the other day and encountered it, and my delight knew no bounds. But Coulson must have been a LOT of places as an agent and a handler, right? Not everywhere, but boy-howdy, it sure feels that way.

* * *

I'd love to hear what you think! :D


End file.
